


One side of the same lie

by Kekune



Series: The lies we told [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming out to oneself, Dream Sequences, F/F, Lies and Truths, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Poetic rambling, guilty pleasure pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekune/pseuds/Kekune
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter will end up together eventually, won't they?Everyone is sure of that, even Ginny herself.Can a fateful dream prove her wrong?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: The lies we told [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622314
Kudos: 18





	One side of the same lie

**Author's Note:**

> Some poetic late night writing including dream sequences  
>  _better known as_  
>  I should be asleep already.

**One side of the same lie**

Black hair like silk, it would feel velvety underneath her fingers. Soft to her touch.   
One could even call it divine, she thought.   
She liked the way it sparkled underneath the moonlight, the refraction making it look surreal, other-worldly.  
Lights dancing through the window glass, reflecting on the dark surface like fireflies.  
Golden dots like stars on the night sky.  
She wanted to reach out, touch it, feel the sensation on her fingertips.  
 _Make it real, make it true._   
Suddenly a thought struck her mind:  
A dream, it all must be a dream.   
_So she woke._

“Harry,” she whispered, remembering his thick black hair, always a mess.   
More sandpaper than velvet.   
But maybe the moonlight had done a perfect job at making it look smooth for once.

Dreams could be a peculiar thing. Sometimes so close to reality, sometimes so far away from it.  
No wonder muggles and witches alike spend hours, days, years discussing them, trying to make sense of them, trying to find a satisfying outcome.  
This dream wasn’t up for interpretation though, the meaning crystal clear, so she thought.  
“Harry,” she said again, convincing herself.

Ginny blinked before she realized she was in the Gryffindor dormitory, comfortably lying in her bed, shielded by heavy red curtains proudly presenting her house colours.   
It was pitch black in the room and she was pretty sure the other three girls were still tight asleep.   
It was probably way after midnight, she couldn’t make out any signs of a nearing sunrise, no light shining through the windows whatsoever.

She should try and get some more sleep before the new school year started tomorrow. Year five, they were nearly grown-ups now.  
Ginny blamed the excitement for waking up and she hated it, both her own nervousness and the abrupt ending to the nightly fantasy her sleeping mind had come up with.  
She liked where the dream was going, it seemed rather romantic, aesthetically pleasing even, it made her heart beat a little faster, her fingers aching to touch the illusion her brain had created.   
The perfect pipe dream.  
Maybe if she would fall asleep quickly now, the dream would continue.  
She desperately hoped for it.  
 _So it did._

Green eyes like dark forest moss. They made her feel like taking a walk in nature, seeing a flower bud opening, a little drop of morning dew still inside of it.   
Fresh and pure and full of energy.   
She was Persephone and these eyes were the spring she was yearning for after another year spent in Hades' darkness.   
These were eyes that could make the world tremble with their intensity, their look so fierce it made her skin tingle with anticipation.  
Don‘t stop looking at me, her mind screamed.  
She wanted to absorb the gaze, the brightness, carry it with her at all times, drew strength from it.  
 _Make it real, make it true._   
A familiar thought struck her mind again:  
A dream, she knew it was a dream now.  
 _But she still woke._

„Slytherin green,“ she whispered to herself.   
„Harry‘s eyes are somehow Slytherin green. How absurd and kind of contradictory. “

She thought about what Ron had said last Christmas while Harry was helping their mother wrapping some presents downstairs.   
„I think Harry likes you,“ he had said, calmly, casually.  
Ginny‘s heart had fluttered for a week after that. At least she thought it was beating faster, not that she had much experience in these things.

Her fling with Dean Thomas was definitely not what she had expected from a relationship.  
They had kissed sometimes but Dean’s gaze had always wandered to Seamus who mostly didn’t even had the decency to look away.   
Maybe one red head was just as good as another, she thought to herself.  
But she had never felt special with him, never felt loved, that place in Dean’s heart was probably reserved for Seamus only. She had confronted him about it when they were finally breaking up and he had blatantly lied to her face. She knew he was lying because after their relationship ended Dean and Seamus were closer than ever.

She had dated Michael Corner for a while after that but it didn’t really work out either, there wasn’t any spark, any passion between them. But at least he hadn’t been looking at Seamus Finnigan the way Dean Thomas had, maybe that was an improvement.  
Michael had blamed Harry for their breakup back then and Ginny didn’t understand why.   
In her opinion they were just lacking chemistry.  
But thanks to Ron she did understand it now.

The boy who lived, the Chosen One, Harry freaking Potter, who would be the saviour of the entire Wizarding World, was interested in a ginger little nobody like herself.   
It had felt good, she had felt desired, special.   
That was all she wanted after all, wasn’t it?  
Not because she found Harry cute or handsome or interesting apart from the fighting Voldemort part. But maybe all these aspects didn’t matter in the end.  
Harry the person was like a brother to her but Harry the hero was something entirely different.  
She thought about it.

„You should date him,” Ron said.  
„I like the idea of him being my brother in law, he would be an official part of the Weasley family. Wouldn’t that be great?“  
Ginny thought that Harry already was a valid part of their family but she didn‘t state her opinion on the matter.  
Ron was right. Not always, but he had to be right about this.   
„Okay,” she just said.  
„He always seemed like a decent guy and you‘re his best friend. You wouldn’t set us up if he was an asshole I suppose.“  
„I guess not.“

The sun was already rising and faint rays of light filled the Gryffindor dorm but it wasn’t time to get up just yet, maybe she could sleep a little longer.   
Ginny didn’t want to think about the conversation she had with Ron, she wanted this strange dream to continue even if she knew it was unlikely to happen again.  
But somehow, this was her lucky day.  
While she was dozing off, she was trying to concentrate on soft dark hair and intelligent green eyes, maybe she could dream them into existence again.  
 _So she did._

Red lips like cherries, she could nearly taste them.  
Painted with perfect precision, painted to impress, dark like spilled ink on parchment.  
A slight smudge of lipstick on her cheeks now, placed there soft like feathers, leaving a trace on her forehead, her throat, her neck, sometimes near her mouth even but never quite on it. Teasing.  
Their colour glossy, glittering in bright red that reminded her of poppy fields in the summer.  
The lips underneath so delicate like the flower blossoms themselves. So easy to lose in the wind, so easy to break, too soft.   
No, she thought. Not too soft, exactly right.  
She wanted to kiss them, wanted to stain her own lips with the bright red colour, wanted to wear the residue proudly.  
 _Make it real, make it true._   
This wasn’t a dream anymore, it was her subconscious telling her something, she was aware of that now.  
With that realization in mind she woke up to the warm rays of the morning sun one last time.

She planned on waking up with Harry’s name on her lips again but this dream wasn’t about Harry anymore. In fact, it never had been about him to begin with.  
Ginny had been so good at convincing herself the black hair and green eyes belonged to the Chosen One, she had ignored all the slight differences, every mistake not adding up.  
 _Harry’s hair wasn’t like velvet._ It was like sandpaper.  
 _Harry’s eyes weren’t intelligent and provoking._ They were brave and trusting.  
But he had looked similar enough for her to continue hiding behind half-truths, familiar enough to maintain the lies she had told herself over all those years.  
The real reason why all her past relationships had failed, why they hadn’t been enough for her, why they had never made her happy in the first place.  
The truth had to come out eventually, the lies betrayed by red lips on satiny skin.  
 _Betrayed by a simple dream._

When she finally managed to get up and go to class this morning, her confusion hadn’t settled completely. But when she caught sight of a familiar face something clicked into place.

Pansy Parkinson was standing right in front of the Potions classroom, casually brushing her black hair out of her face, so it wouldn’t smudge her perfectly applied lipstick.

_She looked like a dream come true.  
And this time Ginny wouldn't wake up._


End file.
